Hold Your Horses
by TheIcePrincess2009
Summary: Punam Patel was getting annoyed at her friends for their current lack of interest in her so she decided she would need a makeover. That might be why the entire year almost got a heart attack when they saw the new and improved Punam.


My first story in 4 years. I want to apologize in advance since English is my 4th language and I have never written in languages other than my first two

Anyways please enjoy. R&R

* * *

"Did you see her?" I heard a voice behind me say "Did she cut her hair?" Another student said "she looks completely different" "Who is she trying to impress with that" "Is she wearing makeup? Never thought I would live to see that day come" "Maybe she has gotten a boyfriend" "Merlin this smells like 'trouble', did you see her smirk?"

Ahhh the first day in my seventh and last year and I really am trying to impress someone and the one I am trying to impress is none other than Elias Krum. He has always looked at me as his older brother's best friend's sister and I'm tired of that, after all I fancy that dumb twat. So this summer I decided that I was having none of that anymore, no more friend zone for me no thanks. Who is this 'trouble', well I'm none other than Punam Patel and this summer I had a makeover.

My usually dark almost black straight hair that reached all the way down to my knees was now in loose curls that barely down to my breast, my body decided that good old me looking like an 11-year-old needed to grow up and I had gone from being in an A-cup to a C, my stick like figure now was in a nice curvy hourglass figure with the perfect 0.7 waist-to-hip ratio. The normal makeup-less face with rough skin that was always was framed with a big pair of glasses that I had before the summer, was exchanged with smooth skin with light makeup that complimented my skin tone, the glasses were now useless thanks to a simple laser eye surgery. I wore a simple light red dress that complimented my already pretty look. It was loose fitted and reached down to right above my knees. This is just way to perfect, already half the school are talking about me. Guess I won't need that skimpy dress yet

"Punam!" I heard my best friend and dorm mate Molly yell across the platform. Molly a spunky ginger known as the daughter of Percy Weasley the current Minister of Magic and the niece of Harry Potter the saviour of the wizarding world. Her bright red hair was in a ponytail with her bangs reaching just above her eyes which were so full of life. She wore a simple brown sleeveless top and skinny jeans, it neither was something not to simple nor complicated

"You have everything right?" Molly said as soon as she let me out of a bone crushing hug. "Of course I do I'm not a Patel for nothing, planning is like drinking water" I said in my most mischievous tone. My mum is after all a wedding planner. "Wait a minute I'm just going to say bye to Parnavi"

"Bye Navi, you better write me often!" I said as I hugged my older sister goodbye for the first time in 6 years. The last time being when she went to Hogwarts the year before me.

"Of course my little moon" my sister said as she grinned. "You better get that boy to like you or I will be very mad at him for ignoring my little sister and I will tell Dimitri who I don't think will be all too happy about his brother missing out on such a beauty as yourself"

"Navi, please don't tell Dimitri, that will just be way too awkward" I say while trying to hide a smile. After all my sister knows me the best along with Molls.

"Ok I won't if you promise to write me about your progress every week, if you don't write me I will tell him… Ok go now or you will miss the train." She said and gripped me into yet another big bear hug. "Bye Punam, bye Molly. Try not to get into too much trouble without me around" We wave Parnavi goodbye as we board the train.

"Merlin, I love your sister" Molly said just as we enter the second coach "Wish my sister wasn't such a brat, I'm just really glad that I won't have to go to school at the same time as her" Molly has never hidden her dislike for her younger sister although there was 7 years between them. They are after all complete opposites. Molly's younger sister Lucy has made fun of her for some years because Molly wasn't sorted into Gryffindor. Molly was certain that the little devil would end up as a Slytherin.

"I think we should try to find the others, you can complain about Lucy when we get there." It didn't take long for us to find the others from our group, they weren't really hard to find you only needed to listen and you can hear Jordyn's extremely loud voice from almost anywhere. Jordyn was one of our 6 other dorm mates, there were 8 in each dorm in our house unlike the 5 in Gryffindor or the 4 in Slytherin. In our dorm there were us friends: me, Molly, Jordyn Thomas, Sophie Ammert, and Olive Dursley. Then there were the 'bints' as they were kindly called by Sophie: Jessica Villin (who was also our years prefect), Marie Smith and Patty Glasscock.

"Fred, what do you think you are doing?" Molly yelled as soon we entered the compartment. In front of us was one of the schools main hotties Molly's cousin Fred Weasley who was ambitiously snogging none other than our dear friend Olive Dursley.

"Oh chill Molls, we're just playing truth and dare, see that little bastard over there." Fred pointed over at Neil Lobbing who was one of Fred's best friends, who just put his hand up and made the most innocent look he could "he dared us to snog for 5 minutes, there is nothing I could do about it" it is always funny to watch Fred trying to explain himself and getting flustered. Molly and Fred had in 3 year decided that they would not do anything with each other's friends after Fred tried to get Neil and Molly together because he felt bad for her since she wasn't in Gryffindor. I couldn't hold in my laughter any longer, they were really stupid sometimes. I sat down next to Sophie and Bert; that is Herbert Longbottom the son of Gryffindor house head and yet Bert wasn't Gryffindor either.

Just as me and Molly sat down the compartment door opened and in came the man of my dreams Elias and his pal Flynn Goyle. "Hey, you dorks mind if we sit with you. You are after all my favourite people in this school" Elias said as he winked Molly who only scowled. He then looked at me and much to my amusement looked surprised "Why the makeover love?" he asked me

"Why not 'Love'?"Me being the complete tosser I answered in a mocking voice, Merlin's balls I did it again. I really won't get anywhere with this attitude, Molly was now staring at me I know what she wants and it will happen.

The rest of the train ride was pretty uneventful; Neil and Fred quit their whole truth and dare and were playing exploding snaps, the girls asked me about my new look, Flynn and Molly were having a flirting battle with each other again and Elias and Herbert were talking about everything and anything.

We really were a weird group; we are 2 Slytherins, 2 Gryffindor and 6 Hufflepuffs. Us Puffs stick together with Gryffindor all the time, but the fact that the two Slytherins were always with us amazed many. It was partially my sister's fault that we got stuck together, I mean me and Molly sat together in the train and then in came my sister and her best friend Dimitri and his brother Elias and then all of Molly's cousins with Herbert in tow, we were sorted in different houses but somehow we have always stayed together since then.

It wasn't until a couple of days later that I got anywhere with my genius plan; it was time for the annual first week of school party that Gryffindor held and I have just the perfect dress for the occasion. I know for certain that this is a style that Elias likes; not too slutty and not too innocent. It is a strapless honeydew coloured dress that reaches mid thigh, with a bit of golden embroidery around the waist. It is a dress that would show people my new curves that only my mum, sister and the Weasleys know about (I always go with them on their annual holidays to Maldives, since Molls refuses to come if I don't). Molly even said that my curves were the best kept secret in the history of Hogwarts, I laughed.

The Gryffindor parties were some of the wildest parties ever, I even once saw Victoire Weasley literally shagging Teddy Lupin whom she had smuggled into school, on the dance floor. I have never been able to look at them the same since. There is always someone who throws up in the common room, the music there is always really wild, there is always that group of muggleborns that play muggle drinking games or stripping poker, there are always some who play spin the bottle and someone who play truth or dare. Fred being the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team helped us getting into Gryffindor parties and with the Krum brother basically owning Slytherin always made it easy for us to go to Slytherin parties.

Anyways back to the annual Gryffindor party, the 'bints' weren't invited and that makes me so happy. They always try so hard to get into bed with Neil or Fred as they are the star beaters and crazy popular, they even have a fanclub they are that popular (me and Molly think that Kitty Wood the gryffindor beauty and keeper is the fanclub pres but we sadly have no proof and she is best friends with Molly's cousin James Potter who is also Gryffindor seeker). Bert looking as awkward as he always does came into our dorm as always and tells us to hurry as he always does. Olive still hadn't gotten out of her pyjamas, Jordyn and Sophie were applying makeup just as they were doing an hour ago and Molly still had wet hair. I finished over half an hour ago… I am amazed that I am actually friends with them.

After a few scrutinizing minutes where Hebert was thrown out of our dorm, Molly almost set fire to her hair, Olive falling asleep again and me having to dress her and put on her makeup, we were finally ready and if I say so myself we were looking good. It was difficult sneaking up to the Gryffindor tower as our common room was almost in the other end of the school. We only barely managed to sneak past Bert's dad who was on patrol by the stairs leading to Gryffindor with the help of the bints who were sneaking behind us hoping to crash the party. Needless to say the main bint Jessica was in big trouble by the sound of things. Having Fred wait outside the common room waiting for us was a good idea after all, I handed him our bottle of firewiskey as we entered.

"I see you have finally decided to wear something other than your tent" I heard a voice behind me say.  
"Oh common you, it is not a tent it is a poncho" I said to my dear friend James Potter  
"It is a tent and you know it," he said with a grin. "it is just everyone is too nice to say something."  
"Shut it you little bugger. Go and annoy your little friend Finnigan over there, he looks like he is enjoying the company of Roxy a little too much for both my and Fred's taste" I said with a smile  
"It is still a tent" He yelled as he ran over to pull Walter Finnigan away from Roxy over to the third idiot in their trio Jacob Thomas who was chatting up Bert's younger sister Alex, much to James's obvious dismay.

"It really is a tent" I heard Molly say behind me, looking all gorgeous in her black cocktail dress with her bright red hair up in a nice bun, her normally straight bangs were tugged to the side so you could for once see her forehead.  
"It is a poncho, just because you guys don't like it is still not a tent." I said a little sterner than necessary.  
"Aww common you, we are only making fun of you. At least no one is calling you glasses anymore." She said as she pulled me into a hug. "Now common let's get wasted."

Just as we had taken our third shots our pretty Slytherins came in, by the looks of things they had already started drinking. Molly ran over to Flynn and handed him a shot of firewiskey which he downed like water and went straight on making out with her. It is a wonder they aren't dating, he is very handsome (despite who his parents were), with short black hair and ice blue eyes. They really made a great pair; they had the same stupid sense of humour, same disgustingly odd taste in food and the same stupid look whenever they saw each other.

"They really are at it this time" I didn't even notice anyone coming up to me  
"They really are" I answered, smiling inwardly as I realized it was none other than my prince charming Elias "did Slytherin have a party, you were late. Molls didn't stop reminding us just how late you were"  
He only laughed "Flynn had this amazing plan that if he got drunk before getting here it would be more likely for him to snog her sooner, even though I told him he would probably snog her around the same time anyways and that he did. At 10:30 as always"  
"Some things never change" I said with a giggle… Wait I don't giggle. I haven't even been drinking that much.  
"You look nice tonight, not wearing your tent I see" He said smirking.  
"Why do people keep calling it a tent when it obviously is a poncho? And thanks" I said giggling once more. I really haven't been drinking that much, what is this? "My sister made it for me, your brother even made my shoes… Those two need to stop doing everything for me, they are worse than my parents"  
"Well my brother always has been too much of a diva according to mum, she says he will never find anyone if he keeps up only liking fashion" He handed me a drink  
"We could always just make them end up together, even if they want to or not. Either way they are always together"  
"That would make us in-laws then," said after a while "Then you would practically be my sister" He said laughing a bit too loudly for my taste  
"Well it is good then that they act more like siblings than the Whitehall twins" a said trying to imagine Parnavi and Dimitri finishing each other sentences like the fourth year twins  
He only laughed harder and went off to try and pull Flynn and Molly away from each other.

"You looked very cosy together" Sophie said as she and Jordyn sat next to me on the sofa.  
"Well it felt just like always, him making fun of my poncho and us making fun of our siblings"  
"Oh you mean your tent" Jordyn said with a smiled, I didn't even want to comment on it again and just let it go. I even bet that was the first thing she had said all day. Those girls were such sweethearts.  
"Have guys you seen Olive anywhere, I have been looking for her for quite some time. I hope she isn't sleeping in some corner like last time"  
"The last time we saw her was when she and Bert were playing poker with some 6th years, I personally think something is going on between the two of them" Sophie said and Jordyn just nodded, she is just too cute sometimes. I really love Jordyn's hair she is dark skinned but she still has such pretty natural curly red hair. She really stood out with her white dress and red hair. Sophie was just as beautiful, she was very thin even though she ate more than me, her long straight hair was in loose curls and she wore pretty gray-blue top with a tight mini-skirt. Although she sometimes didn't look like it with her green eyes and brown hair she was Asian.  
Olive was also Asian; her mom apparently dated Mr. Potter and later married his cousin not knowing they were related until the rehearsal dinner where she according to Mrs. Potter fainted. I dressed Olive in her usual red dress which she thanked me for as it was her favourite, it was a lot more fun than the rest of ours as it had polka dots and a poufy skirt. Her hair that usually was tied up in a ponytail with a million bobby pins was resting on her shoulders in an elegant way.  
The three of us: Sophie, Olive and I called ourselves the Asian gang with us having roots in Laos, China and India. Molly found it funny but Jordyn always just shook her head in disapproval that we were labelling our selves; after all she hated that people called her black, she was mixed thank you!

"You guys think we looked cosy?" I asked after a comfortable silence.  
"It looked like you were flirting with each other; it was like one of Flynn's and Molly's flirting battles." Sophie said, Jordyn only nodded once more. "Me and Jordyn were just talking about it," more like a one-way conversation "we think he fancies you" I almost choked on my drink at that  
"You guys are delusional" I answered awkwardly  
"Who is delusional?" Molly almost yelled as she threw herself onto the sofa  
"Punam is delusional, she doesn't believe that Elias might fancy her" Sophie said  
"No they are delusional for thinking that he might ever fancy me" I answered back  
"Wait who fancies whom?" Olive finally appeared looking all dishevelled.  
"Long time no see old friend, I thought you had fallen asleep in some corner again" Molly said "We think Eli fancies Punam"  
"When are you going to stop bringing that up, it was over two years ago. And we also think he fancies her, that is me and Bert"  
"Wait since when was there a 'we'. Just a second ago it was only Soph and Jordyn"  
"You looked awfully cosy together just a while ago" Olive said  
"Ok, I need another drink" I said as I downed the one I was holding.

"Hey, little moon" I flinched at the nickname.  
"Hey, Eli-mouse" I shot back  
"So you are going to play that game?" He laughed "What could I offer the moon this fine evening?"  
"The moon would like something strong mister Mouse" I said in my most superior voice possible.  
"Mister mouse will then give the moon some nice strong Icelandic Black Death that is only reserved for the bravest of the brave" he said as he poured the drink "seeing that neither of us is Gryffindor I say we drink it together as each other moral support"  
"What are you getting me into mister mouse" I said, trying to make myself as ready as possible for a drink called black death, not a frightening name at all  
"Just the same situation as myself, it is nice pulling someone else into a dare. For moral support" we banged our glasses together and downed the drinks. The burning sensation was even worse than firewiskey; I almost coughed as the drink burned its way down.  
"That was a million times worse than firewiskey… Can you give me something to get the taste away?" He poured the both of us a nice big glass of firewiskey.  
"That was a lot worse than I thought" he said as his face turned redder and redder just as I felt my own face get hotter  
"Well mister mouse I think I'm going to sit down for a while" I walked away but he gabbed my hand and I stopped.  
"Let's dance little moon" he said as he dragged me to the dance floor where Fred was head banging and Neil was jumping in circles waving his hands up in the air like a moron and that is the last thing I remember before waking up wearing only my knickers in my bed up with the biggest hangover I have ever gotten.


End file.
